gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Cies
Cies, (Sometimes Cyes) is a shortening of the letter C and I. (Shorthand for 'C'omputational 'I'ntelligence or 'CY'bernetic being) and is used to describe any being that exists as a computer program rather than a biological being, though the term Ci is generally built to encompass beings that had once undergone mind uploading, the line between Cies which had once been organic and those that were artificially created intelligences that functioned at a high enough level of intelligence such that they were indistinguishable from a formerly organic Ci. When describing a Ci there were several variations of the word used, to describe which alien species the being was formerly before becoming a Ci. This terminology was generally only used to describe Cies that had been created through the mind uploading process. Creation Mind uploading technology has existed since early in the space conflict era, though during its inception it was a very rarely used technology that the common public had no clue even existed. In modern times (1212DE) Mind Uploading, while by no means common, is preformed more often. The process, in order to ensure a successful transfer of a mind from a biological state to a digital one while the original anima of the being is preserved requires that thought processes be slowly transferred over to a computer via the use of nanotechnology. In this process, a hollow drill-injector will be used to pierce the skull of the sentient being, which will begin to inject specialized nano robots known as "Neuro Splicer Nano Bots". These nano robots will construct themselves into filaments as they slowly begin to remove the brain cells of the organic being, transferring synapses, memories and behaviors one at a time to a computer matrix. Though the subject is normally unconscious during this process, they have been known to experience vivid or unusual hallucinations or temporary madness as their mind is fragmented. Normally, if the process is preformed correctly, and the brain will have been fully removed and the being will now exist within a computer matrix. Needless to say this process did not always go smoothly, particularly in its early development and it could take an entire team of skilled doctors and scientists months of careful planning and days of strenuous work to preform a single upload. Though these demands have gone down to days of planning and a few hours in which the actual transfer can take place due to improvements in automation and understanding of the technology. However several problems were known to occur. One in where the body could die before the brain transfer was complete. If vital neurons linking to the heart, respiratory system or another vital system regulating hormones, stress or body functions was removed or tampered with, the subject's biological body could die before the mind upload was complete. Often when this occurred the doctors would continue to transfer over the dead neurons as the remaining portions of the subjects brain could often be salvaged by reconstructing them once the upload was complete. In modern times, the NSNBs used in this process are often pre-programmed to remove these unconscious biological functions last, or replace them with temporary "pacemakers" which would allow the biological body to stay alive for the remainder of the procedure. Another such issue which could arise during the mind uploading process was if the neurons within the brain were arranged in patterns or thought processes which were highly intensive to simulate. Most neural networks could be copied over with a fairly high degree of compression, however complex networks that lacked repeating or logical patterns could balloon the amount of memory and processing power the digital end required, leading the mind to needing to be compressed, which could lead to a corrupted or mentally unstable parody of the uploadee's original personality. In modern times this is seldom an issue but during the space conflict era, it was quite common for computer technology to only barely be able to simulate an "easy" mind. Finally, even in modern times, it was common for small errors to be made in the copying of the mind. Typically these would only manifest as minor variations in personality or a handful of fragmented or incorrect details in memories, though they could increase. When the process of transferring the mind to a computer was complete, the NSNBs would be removed and reused as they were a very expensive and valuable resource. By 1212DE, there is one known instance of this process actually being preformed in reverse. Soft Cies The most formal definition of a Ci is a soft one, as typically when beings think of Cies as having rights, personalities and the memories of an organic being, they are thinking of soft Cies. When one became a soft Ci, their very existence was often changed drastically, as, simply as a computer program they would inhabit a virtual space. Due to it being composed and generated from the thoughts of an organic being, its properties are more akin to that of an unending lucid dream than a virtual reality, with the rules and factors determined by thought processes and influenced by emotions rather than programming. However a Ci can only exist within the virtual space when it's processor is running but it has no means to exist within. By properly editing the code of a Ci, finding the correct points in their neural network, one can through computer code, link them to a visual, audio, and gyroscopic feed, as well as a microphone, as well as connect the aspects of their neural network containing motor-neurons to robotic servos; then place the Cies computing hardware within a robotic body. When used as a vessel for a Ci, this robotic body is referred to as an avatar. Typically Cies would very intuitively develop a degree of ability to interface with computer code, as their minds were composed of it. This meant that Cies could in effect, edit aspects of their own mind. (Given they didn't impose subconscious barriers on themselves which would restrict themselves from removing or editing certain aspects of themselves.) This could give Cies a degree of control over their robotic bodies, allowing them to detect when, say, the batteries were running low through the firmware of the robotic body, by accessing the variable for battery charge. This learning curve often meant that upon becoming a Ci, one would often struggle with their new and bizarre state of being, and it would take some time (anywhere from a few minutes to several centuries) for them to become fully acclimated to living as a cybernetic organism. This process was dependent on the individual and the hardware and firmware they were provided. This ability to edit their own mind allowed Cies to, with focus and discipline, change their own personalities, removing traits in themselves that they found undesirable. They could also restructure their neural networks or memories such that they were less intensive to simulate. This led Cies to often become very diverse and distinctive, an often dimensional parody of one of the original. Though one common trait Cies often faced was their lack of emotion and true feeling. Cies would often retain some ability to "feel" emotion, but not with the same passion and intensity of a biological being feeling the emotion. This was often due to the Ci not having hormones or chemicals which could dictate or mediate such emotions. All but the most advanced models of robotic Avatars had the ability to introduce the feelings of touch, taste and smell to their user. Soft Body Avatars Soft body Avatars were, in essence, the process of taking the computing hardware of a Ci, and inserting it into a a cranial analogue. Then using a medical reconstructor or cloning technology to construct an artificial organic body for the Ci and using NSNBs to link the newly constructed body to the computer hardware. This did not need to necessarily be a copy of the being's original body in terms of form or DNA; one could very well choose to exist as a member of a different sex or species, or customize their DNA using the base template of one or more of the species which lived within the dominion. This would give the closest approximation of an organic living being that a Ci could come to, with some models even going so far as using a metabolic converter to convert food energy into the power source used to operate the computer. Hard Body Avatars Hard body avatars are self contained robot bodies which a Soft Ci (Augmented or not) can exist within and live their life. In order to live inside a Hard body, one must select a robotic model with a sufficient SBC Rating to properly simulate their mind such as the FR-1000 RU. It was possible to utilize a robot with less processing power but it required a Subspace Link to an external computer system which handled some or all of the simulation of the Cies' mind. Hard Cies Hard Cies are computer intelligences that are not based on a being's intelligence but rather computer programs created for a specific purpose. For this reason they behave more "robotically" having a minimum of emotions and opinions that dictate their actions, instead acting on the will of their creators. Rather than being a personality or being, they acted more as a really smart computer able to speak with beings through any number of access points or Avatars. However existing at the other end of the "spectrum" from organic beings, the only thing that differentiated them from simple computer systems was the fact that Hard Cies still had limited degree of ability to learn and adapt to new situations. However they were still subservient to predefined code structures and objectives and could not override. The Gauss Dominion had a number of very large and powerful Cies operating key aspects of their society. Vindius was a Ci tasked with managing the Dominion's currency system, Antibias (who requests to be referred to as Gallivaster) who managed census, medical and political information as well as maintaining galactic time and broadcasting it to all worlds within the dominion. Harpidius was responsible for managing the Dominion's military assets and keeping a census of the rank and station of all troops. Harpidius was also integrated into major military installations and spacecraft. The Dominion made use of Cyberwarfare Cies to protect their cyber network. These were highly adaptive hacking and counter-hacking scripts designed to police the galactic net for any attempts at hacking incursions or circumventing cybersecurity. Hybrid Cies Hybrid Cies were Cies that contained aspects of both Hard and Soft Cies. Almost all Soft Cies were actually Hybrid Cies to a small degree. Often Soft Cies would choose to take additions and modifications to their neural network which granted them more computer-like qualities, with some of the most common being aspects like perfect photographic memory banks, the ability to process complex mathematical equations through the use of inbuilt calculation software, or being networked into the Galactic Net and having access to all the information available through it. Con Cies Con Cies, or Conglomorate Cybernetic Organisms were when multiple Soft Cies combined together to form a larger collective mind. In doing so they would often discard a portion of their individuality and free will, in a sense dying to become a part of a greater whole. The most notable of which is Sacodias, a massively powerful Con Ci which has been growing for over a thousand years and contains the minds of many trillions of beings, some of which lived before the founding of the Dominion. Virtual Space A virtual reality which many Cies chose to inhabit. Due to it being composed and generated from the thoughts of an organic being, its properties were more akin to that of an unending lucid dream than a virtual reality, with the rules and factors determined by thought processes and influenced by emotions rather than programming. Category:Aliens